User blog:Stellamusa101/Winx-Critic: My Review on Season 5 Episode 2 "The Rise of Trittanus"
Hello I'm the Winx-Critic! I remember it so you don't have to. So, just to get this some-what of a two-parter out of the way, I've decided to publish two reviews in one day. (I just hope people actually care and read about my opinions because...then what was all this for?) So, let's get on with the review. The episode starts off with, what a shocker, some CGI buildings! We zoom in on the Winx who are already performing full force for their benefit concert. I'm surprised that they're the only ones really doing anything about this crisis. In the real world, the media would be gobbling up this story and volunteers and organizations from all over the country would be flying in money and assistance. Where is all that? I mean, the police were in the last episode so the authorities were involved so why are they the only ones helping this seemingly awful disaster? (And...it's not like one concert is going to raise enough money to do anything. They're in Gardenia. On the beach. Singing songs about going green. Woo-hoo.) Honestly, this concert has nothing to do with the overall plot so why are we spending so much time here? The song that they sing is just...why. Yeah it's upbeat but seriously? Do you have to hammer the "go green and save nature!" ideology into our heads so much?! But, after their whole performance, they are suddenly brought back to the actual plot. Tessa calls Layla and informs the Winx what happened during the coronation. Under the ocean, we see...a portal? Oh come on. There are portals on Earth that actually lead into the freaking magical dimension?! And no one on Earth has discovered this? And also, that there are mer-men and little magical pixie-mermaids in our oceans too? Oh yeah well, this is Gardenia so...fuck it. So, while there, we meet Phylla; the guardian of the Gardenia ocean portal. She and a guard see the oil making its way into Andros. She tries to stop it but fails and soon goes through the portal. She informs Lemmy, the guardian of the Andros portal, that the oil has breached and they must stop it. As hard as they try (Which really isn't that hard) they cannot stop the oil and it soon snakes its way to the prison. There, Icy begins chatting with Tritannus. Yes, yes, manipulate him! Fill his head with false hope and use your womanly-madness to trick him into getting you all out! While they're talking, the oil makes its way into the prison, some how missing every other place in the palace except for Tritannus' prison. He reaches out to touch the mysterious substance (As you normally would do to something you have no knowledge about) and he soon begins absorbing the toxic oil. Back on Gardenia, Layla talks about how she feels saddened by the fact that Tritannus tried to ruin the coronation. But, the plot is soon pushed aside when Bloom's adoptive parents tell them how great the concert was. Bloom then suggests that they all go on the beach to clean it up, everyone completely agreeing with the idea. Yeah, cuz that's what every relaxing teen wants to do. Clean up garbage. Yeah that's totally realistic. So we see them cleaning bottles—wait, bottles? I thought this was supposed to be about stopping and cleaning up the oil, not picking up trash! I mean, come on! How many times must we reference this "clean the environment and respect it" idea. Eugh. While Tecna, Musa and Flora are cleaning, they notice the oil making its way to the beach. They all race over to "document" it...yeah. Taking pictures and videos is sure going to make it go away! During this, Bloom notices Sky is acting a little strange and since we haven't had any drama yet, she goes to find out what is wrong. When she asks him what's the matter, Sky confesses that he has lost something. When Bloom pushes the matter further, Sky shrugs her away. Thus ending this pointless scene. Back in Andros, we see Tritannus transform into a mutant. He gains magic powers and brings his triton back to his grasp; all the guards completely oblivious to this. He then escapes, turning all three guards (What is up with this places security?) into mer-monsters. Oh boy, we haven't seen that before have we? I just hate how the Trix are at wonder at all this. Girls, you've seen mutants. Tritannus then grabs Phylla and Lemmy and absorbs their powers; now being able to open the portal between Andros and Earth. He explains that once he has acquired all their powers he can enter the Infinite Ocean. Sound familiar? Collect all the pieces of the Codex and then you can enter Realix? Yep. Originality! So, Icy manipulates him into giving her sisters their powers back. Once he does, he...turns back to normal? See, I don't get this. Usually, all other mutants that mutate, stay mutated. Why does he just turn normal when he "uses" up the toxins? That just doesn't make any sense. But, after we witness some horrible "romance" between Icy and Tritannus, (That made me want to scream and punch a hole in the wall) they set off to Earth to find more toxins. On Earth, we see these two people (Who look awfully familiar...) who are planning to barrels of toxic material. Once again, Nick is shoving the idea of "man bad, save nature". We see the Trix emerge and Darcy uses her powers to control the two, thus forcing them to spill all of the barrels into the ocean; Tritannus once again gaining his monstrous form. Now, this is where this scene pisses me off. Tritannus fucking thanks Icy for what just happened. Yeah, I'm a fan of the ice queen but, it was really Darcy that helped him. Yeah, Icy gave the idea of going to Earth but Darcy was the one who controlled the workers into dumping the shit. She pretty much leaves them high and dry as she swoons over Tritannus' power. Darcy soon points out that she notices "something in the air"—this almost leading up to a horrible pun but turns out they can sense the magic the Winx have worked on the Earth. Tritannus sends his three mutants (For no apparent reason. He doesn't know the group. I guess he's just sending them because his maiden Icy hates them oh-so much) after them, the Trix following behind. Back on the beach, Flora, Tecna and Musa notice the water bubbling and soon the trio of horrors (The mutants...not the Trix) appear and they race to tell the others. Once everyone has seen the mutants, the Winx transfom. Now, I never really thought about this until I watched a review of another show. (Which also had transforming characters) Do the bad guys just sit there and wait while the Winx are transforming? I mean, the first episode was pretty short but in this one...they pretty much use the entire footage of their Believix transformations! What did the mutants do, just sit there and wait for them? "Oh yeah I'm gonna get you now Winx—oh, oh you're transforming? Well, okay...I can see no harm in...well uh, could you hurry it up here? ...alright yes, we know you're the fairy of nature but, come on..../passes out sleeping/" So after the girls are finally done transforming (And, why doesn't Roxy transform? I'm pretty sure she's capable of fighting!) they battle and defeat the three monsters. As they recede back into the ocean, Bloom decides to follow them where Icy blasts her. "oh who could that be? Because I know plenty of people with ice powers!" The Trix soon start attacking Bloom but then the rest of the Winx show up. While Flora, Layla and Tecna chase after the three mutants; Stella, Musa and Bloom stay to fight the Trix. Darcy and Stormy are surprisingly, easily removed from the picture and now it is an unfair fight between Icy and the other three. While down in the ocean, Layla, Tecna and Flora soon spot Tritannus sucking up more toxin with his triton. They try and attack him but do nothing, he soon lashing out at them. Layla begins fighting him and this scene is actually pretty bad. She starts with a kick to the chin and then turn her Morphix into a freaking staff! She starts fighting Tritannus but soon she realizes who this mutant monster is. Just as he's about to retaliate, we can all hear...w-what?! Is that Icy screaming for help?! Are you out of your mind Nick?! When the fuck has she ever called for help from anybody?! She never even asked for help with her sisters! (And that's as close to anyone as she's ever gotten) That's just...why are turning the strongest and most independent character into a weak and pathetic damsel in distress? That's just crosses the line! So wanting to save his precious little lady, he blasts Bloom, Stella and Musa with a powerful beam of magic; the three of them soon falling into the water. Tritannus soon makes his escape in the portal, the three underwater just barely missing it. (But, isn't that always the case?) They return back to the beach where Layla explains to everyone that the monster was actually her cousin...no one really giving a fuck because apparently going to Alfea is much more important than the obvious plot. So, this episode was okay. The concert was still stupid and the drama between Bloom and Sky was unneeded. The Trix's point in the story is kind of lame. They're freaking followers again! Agh! And this whole stupid thing with Icy liking Tritannus so much and vise versa is just beyond stupid. I wouldn't mind if she was only acting this way to get what she wanted but no. It's pretty obvious she has some sort of feelings for that thing. The only reason I don't utterly despise this episode is because of the fight scene between Layla and Tritannus. She was just so bad-ass right there and I found it hilarious and utterly amusing to watch this whiney little mer-man get beat. Category:Blog posts